War of a new world
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. are removed from their version of Earth, and thrown into our world... during one of the most pivotal times in history... but a question remains... can Lelouch, his queen, and his witch bring peace... to a world... at war with itself?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, the most dangerous thought for a ff writer has entered my head, an idea, for yet another new story. I'll wrote this to test the waters, let me know what you think.

Death, it hurt like hell, Lelouch found this out the hard way, through personal experience, yet he was slightly happy, he had created a world where his loved ones, no, everyone could live and be happy...

Yet he could not help but think he could have done better, that he could have saved so many more lives, he could have lived happy, he wouldn't have had to hurt Nunnally, his witch, C.C., and his knight, dame, and red queen, Kallen.

'If only I wasn't so cocky, stubborn, and arrogant, I could have been able to do so much more, but even so... I'm glad I could at least make a difference...'

He was laying on the bottom of the steps to his little throne, next to his crying sister.

'She must have figured it out...'

He heard more crying, Kallen, it was Kallen's cries, he was sure of it, and, C.C. he could hear both of them, though the green haired girl was sharing her distress unintentionally through some sort of mental link through their contract.

'And so did Kallen... I'm sorry, to all three of you.'

He looked at the black knights, the looks in their eyes, they knew as well.

'Hmm, they sure are smart when I don't want them to be, and stupid when I hope they're not, funny how that works.'

Kallen was staring right at him, eyes half closed and tears streaming down her face.

His life had almost completely gone, but he had one last bit of energy to do one more thing.

He smiled, it was no evil smirk, nor victorious last grin, it was just a smile, he smiled right at them, and his eyes closed, for the last time in his life on this earth.

Lelouch VI Britannia died at the hands of 'Zero' as the masked man dealt 'justice' against the 'demon'.

It was dark... he felt a chill go up his spine, last time he checked dead people weren't supposed to feel anything, he opened his eyes, another thing dead people usually didn't do, he noted, then took stock of his surroundings.

He was in some sort of luxurious manor, that much he could tell, in front of him was a group of people, all of whom where wearing black military uniforms, high ranking officers from what he could tell, observing the many medals that adorned said uniforms, caps held under their arms, all of them white males.

The center of their attention was another man, black/brown hair, a rather ugly trimmed mustache, and brown eyes. Also wearing black, but no medals adorned his outfit. He was pointing at several locations on a map, and speaking German, a language he found himself somehow understanding and translating to English quite clearly.

He looked down at himself, he was also in a uniform like the others and had many medals of his own hanging from his uniform, though one thing stood out, everyone else that he could see at the moment had strange red sashes wrapped around their right arms, with a white circle and a strange black symbol in the middle, he did not.

He then peaked at the map, it was of the European continent, from old Britain all the way to Japan, and everything in between, with a glimpse of North Africa at the bottom.

He blinked in confusion.

'Where the hell am I?' He thought.

He tried to figure that out, thinking over the possibilities, and then began to look about the room for clues. He found himself choking on his breath as he skimmed over a newspaper laying on a chair by a desk nearby.

'Correction... WHEN THE HELL AM I!?'

 _ **1935**_

A/N that's right! My next idea is Lelouch (and several others, cough Kallen Cough C.C.) being tossed into the real world, right near the beginning of WWII and Hitlers rise to power. This has been in my head for weeks and the only way to get it out of my head was... well... to get it out of my head... please tell me what you think.


	2. Quick AN

A/N Really... are you fucking serious...

"Kill yourself your idea is shit and has been done , your username is worse than your mum in bed , and your writing quality / quantity is than that of a three year disabled puppy. Get a life , and fix your face so your mirror doesn't break and get a new thought process before I'm sick"

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT!? FUCK YOU BUDDY! YOUR A CUNT THAT CANT TELL THEIR ASS FROM THEIR ELBOW, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, AND FYI THIS IS THE FIRST CODE GEASS STORY WHERE LELOUCH IS SENT TO WW2 I HAVE LOOKED AT EVERY SINGLE FUCKING CG STORY TO DATE AND _**NONE**_ OF THEM HAVE THIS!

SO WHY DONT YOU TAKE A HIKE YOU FUCKING BULLYING SCUMBAG, THE EARTH WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT YOU!

At least I fucking try to do better and make things that other people can enjoy, you probably do nothing but shit on people for your own amusement. as for my other reviewers, I'm glad the rest of you approve of what I'm trying I hope you enjoy it.

 ** _Story continuing tomorrow... probably..._**


	3. Chapter 2

His head hurt, a lot, this is insane, he shouldn't be alive, he shouldn't be in the past, and he sure as hell shouldn't have been taken to a point in the past that he was pretty sure did NOT happen... EVER.

'What the hell is America?'

... and he was pretty sure this... united states... was this timelines version of Britannia... only with different cultures and mixed peoples, a lot like how he wanted to make the united states of japan, and also... not full of complete scumbags for a government, for the most part. Old Britain was apparently still under English rule, though they had removed the power of the monarchy to a degree, and parliament now makes most of the calls, there where also MANY smaller countries, ones he never heard of.

But regardless, he had come to several conclusions...

One, Hitler is a bloody lunatic... case and point.

Two, the lunatic has a racist, zealot, command staff of absolute morons, barring a few, like one Erwin Rommel who was present during the meeting, he couldn't tell if the commander actually believed in this... Nazi thing... but he had a hell of a lot more brain cells than everyone else, except for Lelouch himself of course. He could prove to be most useful if cards where played right.

Three, he needed to start working on a coup as soon as possible, the longer this madman stayed in office, the more innocent people got hurt.

Four, he couldn't do it alone, if he wanted to take down Adolph, he needed a small, very well trained and equipped army, a lot of connections and contacts...and a shit load of dumb luck wouldn't hurt. But he couldn't just up and kill the man out of nowhere, he needed to show people who he was, a monster. If he tried to just take power there would be an uproar, and geass or not, the people would be very upset if the person they believed in just left for no apparent reason, they would get suspicious, and that would be very bad.

That part about connections brought him back to point number two, he needed to start now, because within five years time, ready or not, Adolph was going to do something incredibly stupid, like start a world war...

"Guess I should pay Rommel a visit."

* * *

"What your proposing is high treason you know?"

"Yes."

Lelouch met the field commander in his private office, kept a straight face, and told Erwin about the coup he planned, both where in uniform at the moment, sitting in chairs, staring at each other from across a wooden desk.

"Then you realize if I told the gestapo what you said you would be shot on the spot?"

"Yes."

"... Why the hell are you bringing this to me?"

"Because the two of us are the only smart ones that where attending that stupid meeting."

Rommel brought his hands to his face and rubbed it, before leaning back in his chair.

"True enough, but that did not answer my question."

"Fine, to the point then, I need your help."

"And pray tell, what exactly do you need from me?"

"I wont need much from you most the time, but the main three things? I need information, a small army of elite troops, regardless of gender, I need them loyal to my cause, and equipment for them to use, I have four or five years to prepare at best, so I don't expect it all right away, nor do I expect to get it all from you. But I need something to get started."

Rommel sighed, took a swig of room temperature tea, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"... Ich werde dies bedauern..." Rommel muttered (I'm going to regret this) "Fine, ill help, only because I know your right, ever hear of Korps zu töten?" (kill corps)

"I have, its a platoon of the best German soldiers collected from the entire armed forces, why?"

"They've gone rouge, rumor has it that they've fled to northern France, the Ardennes, and they've sabotaged about three different depots along the way, two fuel, and one full of munitions, wanted for high treason, they've been leaving less than flattering notes about Adolph in their wake, stamped on to the heads of dead officers that where guarding said depots, if you can convince them that your really planning on taking the third Reich down, and gain their trust, you will have the beginnings of an army, and you can build up from there. if you survive this, and gain their support, ill be more inclined to give further aid, now get the fuck out of my office before I come to my senses."

"Glad to have you on my side-"

"I'm NOT on your side, I'm on the side of the people, if you prove yourself to be against their wishes ill come kill you myself, now _get out_."

"Ah but I am on the side of the people, their side is my side, so your on my side, now ill go ahead and show myself the way out."

Rommel stared at the violet eyed boy blankly, before simply pointing at the door.

Lelouch took his leave, and Rommel leaned back in his chair.

"Ja, bin ich dies bereits im Bedauern darüber." (yup, I'm regretting this already.)

* * *

 _ **PARIS FRANCE**_

A pair of pale gold eyes snapped open, they saw the sky, cloudy as it was, beginning to rain, the person sat up, she was laying in grass, the person looked to their left.

"That's a lot of metal." A feminine voice came from the person. "Wait a minute, that's the Eiffel tower, meaning I'm in France."

"Why the fuck am I in France?" She reached out... trying to search for the only person that seemed to truly give a shit about her.

"In the past, in a different timeline just like me, in Germany, Lelouch, I have no idea what you did, but I'm glad your ok, ill be there soon."

"Hey, pizza girl!"

C.C. turned to the right to see an equally frazzled Kallen sitting up in the grass.

"Yes?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me, you know who!"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because I want to make sure he's ok!"

"Why should I believe you!?"

"Because I like him you green bitch!" Kallen covered her mouth, eyes widening.

C.C. smirked. "So It takes him committing assisted suicide for you to admit it, that's low, come on red bitch lets find our boyfriend."

"ok... wait... _**OUR**_ BOYFRIEND?!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N ok first, I'm sorry, but I have a good reason, while in the middle of writing the second chapter I realized there was a gigantic hole in the plot I thought up, so I had to start re-working the whole thing without getting rid of what I wanted to remain in the story. I hope this is good.

Snow. Its cold, and when piled up its like I fine powder of ice, in the Ardennes forests and mountains even in the spring snow was constant. Thick evergreens made up most of the area, with only a few empty patches of field and small towns peppering the land scape.

A convoy was moving though the forests on an old dirt road, while it was not particularly cold at the moment, it was not warm enough to melt the light dusting that had been given the previous night. These soldiers belonged to Germany, a trio of .11 half-tracks led by a Panzer-III Ausf.A, with twenty men speed walking with the vehicles on either side. These men where part of a supply convoy for an outpost a little ways away from the Maginot Line. Fresh guns, food, ammo, and equipment had been loaded into the armored cars.

The tank however was not a standard part of the convoy, they had only started to use it because someone had been raiding supply depots and convoys much like this one, the tank was meant to scare them off. While its 5 cm KwK 38 L/42 gun was certainly not the biggest gun in the world, its rapid fire capabilities made it a good anti-personnel and infantry support vehicle.

But that would not save any of them.

Several thuds could be heard. Several of the men looked to their feet, several objects that looked distinctly like potato mashers had landed on the ground next to them. But they where not as innocent as they appeared. Many of them froze in fear and horror, only one had found his voice.

"Granate!" (Grenade!)

Contrary to the popular of beliefs of civilians grenades do not produce all encompassing fiery explosions. They go off with a loud pop and leave a large puff of smoke from their discharge, the shrapnel shreds the flesh and clothing of anyone nearby with immense speed. With near a dozen of these German grenades going off all around the convoy, only the drivers of the vehicles and passengers still remained as the drivers ducked behind the metal doors to avoid the blasts. The men outside practically reduced to puddles of blood and guts.

One of the half track drivers panicked, leaving formation and attempting to go full speed past the rest of the convoy, but as he was turning out of position the engine block was hit by a panzerfaust from the trees, its front half exploded, destroying the driver's cockpit. The four men remaining inside the two others attempted to jump out with their weapons ready, but they where gunned down the moment the doors where cracked open by carbine fire from the surrounding forests.

The tank began to traverse, pointing its body in the direction of the panzerfaust, but it was hit by another rocket that blasted towards it seemingly out of nowhere, it detonated on contact with the driver's view port. Screams of pain could be heard from the inside as others began to shout. No one attempted to open the hatch or look through the view port, and therefor did not see around ten soldiers in German uniform surround them.

They where wearing nothing but black, Glossy black boots, trench coat, gloves, pants, and a menacing black helmet with a gas mask was their attire, the only color besides a bit of snow that had collected on them being the blood red glass visors placed in front of their eyes. For eight of them their guns consisted of the Karabiner 98 Kurz and Gewehr 98 one of them had an MP-40, the last one, and by far the largest of them was shouldering a Maschinengewehr 34 light machinegun and had a panzerfaust straped around his back. The one with the MP-40 held up a fist, then held up her index finger, before making her hand flat and silently gestured with a wave to the hatch on top of the tank.

One of the men surrounding the tank reloaded his bolt-action Kar-98 while walking towards it, climbing on and knocking on the top hatch, before pulling back and pointing his rifle at it. The hatch opened, the head of a man in a tank commanders cap appeared, the soldier put a round in his head, before priming a grenade and tossing it in. He placed his foot on the hatch after slamming it shut, a few horrified screams where heard but nothing audible. Another loud pop was heard inside and then everything was silent.

"Die Lieferungen geladen und bereit zu gehen." (Get the supplies loaded up and get ready to leave) A strong feminine voice said from behind the mask of the one with the MP-40.

The others did as instructed, taking the supplies out of the ruined half track and placing the remaining gear on the two that where left untouched. When they where finished, they all climbed on the vehicles as they drove off road in to the north west.

After a few moments, another figure walked into the area, not flinching at the scene before him, dark violet eyes examined the handy-work, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Well, it will certainly be better than working with the Kozuki resistance, these soldiers look like they know what they are doing, now if only I knew how to convince them I am on their side..."

"And that means gaining trust, something you seem to have a hard time doing." An apathetic voice said from behind, startling him.

He whipped around in surprise, recognizing the voice. He was met with a woman who had green hair, gold eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a white coat, pants, and snow boots.

"... What in the hell are you doing here?" He questioned after pulling his thoughts together.

"I didn't want to leave you behind." She answered.

"Huh?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"First, you where found because unlike you I existed in this time period and while the politics are different many people are the same, thus I have connections, and managed to track you down. You failed with Requiem, you didn't make the world hate you, that would mean there was no one in existence that cares about you. I care, and so did Nunnally, and Shirley and Milly and Rivalz and Euphie and that poor boy Rolo, and even though your parents did a shitty job of showing it they cared too in their own sick, twisted way, even after ruining their plans and killing them for good they still cared, hell even orange boy cared, and when the black knights figured out what you where doing? I'm pretty sure I saw Tohdoh cry when I finally got there. And Kallen? She was about ready to go insane."

He looked away in shame.

"Are you sorry?"

"What parts are you asking about?"

"For trying to leave those that care about you behind so selfishly?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Say it right."

He closed his eyes.

"I am sorry for leaving my loved ones behind, I didn't want to, but my life, and the world where so fucked up, I wanted to fix it, and I was about ready to die as it was. Now that I am here, in a new world and a different war, I will not allow myself to make the same mistakes and continue to lose people if I can help it."

"Promise us something."

His eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Promise us you wont do anything like that ever again."

"I promise..."

She smiled.

"We are happy to hear that."

He gave her a nod, then realized what she said.

"Wait... _us_... _we_?" He asked.

Out from behind a tree next to C.C. another woman he recognized stepped out. A red head with blue eyes stared him down, a tear running down from her right eye down her cheek, otherwise she was unflinching.

"You and I are gona have a hell of a talk..." She muttered.

'Please lord, if you are listening, don't let her kill me...' He thought with a gulp.

"Ohhhhhh this is going to be fun." C.C. teased


End file.
